


Space Invaders

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, IN SPACE!, Nighttime, Trick or Treat 2019, Trick or Treat: Trick, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Soren worries about the survival of the Skrulls while hiding from the Kree on Mar-Vell's ship during the war. Luckily her daughter (Zea) is there to keep her company.





	Space Invaders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).

Soren watched as Zea continued to press the buttons on the side of the pinball machine. When Mar-Vell was stuck on a problem, she used to play the Space Invaders game until she found a solution.

Zea, being shy, used to observe from the corner then slowly creep closer as the hours passed. One night, Soren awoke without Zea in bed beside her and went looking for her. She discovered Zea just in time for Mar-Vell to nearly trip over her. 

Zea had gotten close enough to the machine that she was sitting almost underfoot watching the lights and sounds whir as Mar-Vell racked up points. When Mar-Vell decided to call it quits, she spun around and nearly fell over Zea’s tiny body. After that night, Mar-Vell taught Zea how to operate the game. Soren still wasn’t sure how you won or lost, but she enjoyed the way Zea’s ears pushed forward in determination. 

Now, Soren was the one quietly observing from the corner. Watching the silver ball bounce around the plastic box was somehow soothing. An unsuspecting distraction from worrying about Talos, worrying about the future of the Skrulls, and more pressingly, when they would run out of coffee.


End file.
